


the 1

by gay_english_nerd



Series: fractured folklore- Miraculous Spin The Record Challenge [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Folklore, Post-Break Up, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_english_nerd/pseuds/gay_english_nerd
Summary: Kagami unexpectedly finds a friendly face in America.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: fractured folklore- Miraculous Spin The Record Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129127
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Miraculous: Spin The Record Challenge





	the 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Welcome to my Miraculous Spin The Record challenge submission! I'm using the album Folklore, if that wasn't clear before. I should let you know that all of the stories are in the same universe, but they are out of order- it's your job as the reader to piece them together. Thank you so much and enjoy!

**The One**

_ I'm doing good, I'm on some new shit _

Kagami was doing well. It was strange, living the way she was, but she was happy. That’s all that mattered to her. 

_ Been saying "yes" instead of "no" _

She’d left her mother, and Adrien, and Paris altogether. She’d flown to New York on a whim. She’d let her impulses take over. It was shocking to her that once it was all said and done, she found she didn’t really miss Adrien, not like that. Through all the lies and the secrets and the pain, he’d taught her something valuable, given her something precious. She had freedom now. He’d taught her how to find it.

_ I hit the ground running each night, I hit the Sunday matinée… _

Now, she was happier than she’d ever been. She woke up to the sunrise over Manhattan and smiled, and she fell asleep to laughter ringing in her ears. She was  _ living _ , and part of her realized that she’d never be here without Adrien’s help. He was her first love, but she was ready to move on from that. She was ready to find someone new. 

So yeah, she’d moved to New York, leaving her old life behind. She was starting over, and she was loving it. 

_ You know the greatest films of all time were never made _

And then, she’d met Alya.

Met wasn’t exactly the best word, of course. They’d known each other in Lycee, but then, they were cordial at best, enemies at worst. But Kagami had changed, and by the looks of it, Alya had too. There was a little more life in her eyes than there had been before. A little more of a sparkle. 

They’d met in Kagami’s favorite coffee place to catch up. Alya told her that she’d run from Paris too- she’d needed to escape it, everything. She’d needed to be allowed to  _ feel _ without fear, though, she said sheepishly, with Hawkmoth’s defeat it seemed a little silly. 

Kagami didn’t think it was silly. 

_ I guess you never know, never know… _

Maybe they weren’t so different.

On a whim(because Kagami listened to her impulses now), she invited Alya to stay in her apartment.  _ It’s big enough for the both of us, _ she said,  _ and with you paying half the rent, a lot cheaper _ . 

Alya said yes.

_ But we were something, don't you think so? Roaring twenties, tossing pennies in the pool… _

Alya was a light. A beacon, really. She recovered from her breakup and was soon the life of every party Kagami followed her to. She lit up like the stars when she talked about her newest article, and she listened thoughtfully while Kagami ranted about her classes at the university. They were good roommates, really. A perfect fit. 

_ But it would've been fun, if you would've been the one… _

Kagami once asked Alya about Paris, about Nino. Kagami remembers the soft smile Alya gave her as she looked towards the stars.  _ I hope he’s happy _ , she said. Alya had almost looked sad for a second, before shaking her head.  _ But we weren’t good roommates. Not a good fit. _

And that was that. 

_ I have this dream you're doing cool shit, having adventures on your own... _

Kagami had been thrilled when Alya asked her to facetime home with her. Alya had kept up her friendship with Marinette despite leaving Paris, and they facetimed at least once a week. Kagami had wanted to give her privacy, but it felt like a step in the right direction, doing things like that together. 

When Marinette’s embarrassed face popped up on the screen, a familiar blonde was hugging her from behind. Kagami let out a breath. 

“Thank god! It was about time you realized who your heart belonged to, Agreste.”

When they finally hung up, Alya smiled at her. “So, you’re finally over him, huh?”

And Kagami said yes.

_ You know the greatest loves of all time are over now... _

It was a late night when Kagami first kissed Alya. It was New Year's Eve, and Alya had insisted they stay in and drink champagne as they watched the ball drop. They were drinking and laughing, laughing and drinking, and too close for anyone to call them “just friends”. And when Alya smiled at her, cheeks flushed from the alcohol, Kagami found herself leaning in. Their breath mingled as Alya wrapped her arms around Kagami’s back. 

“This- this okay, ‘Lya?”

And Alya said yes.

_ I guess you never know, never know and it's another day waking up alone… _

Soon, Kagami wasn’t alone in her bed, as she found herself waking up in Alya’s embrace. It was warm, and wonderful, and sweet- nothing like her summer affair with Adrien all that time ago. It felt like eons had passed since then. Her teenage self had thought she was in love and broken, but now Kagami knew that her feelings for Alya- whatever they were- put any thoughts she had once had about Adrien to shame. This- this  _ love _ \- was light, it was deep, it was high and it was low. It was  _ home _ . Kagami knew no other joy than Alya’s.

Which is why, when her classes at University were finishing up, Alya asked her to move to the countryside with her. 

And Kagami said yes.

_ But we were something, don't you think so? Roaring twenties, tossing pennies in the pool. _

They face-timed Marinette and Adrien every weekend, holding one another and laughing all the way through. Sometimes, Nino would join the Parisian couple, and Alya would go quiet for a second before laughing again, wishing the DJ her best. 

They spent their last nights in the city on the town, like they had when they’d first found each other in New York. By day, they had packed their boxes, loaded their stuff into vans, and by night, they found themselves drunk and celebrating. And Kagami, while watching her girlfriend dance and sing into the night, knew she was in love. 

The day of the move, Kagami stopped at her-  _ their- _ favorite coffee shop, the one they’d met at all those years ago to catch up. And Kagami got down on one knee, hoping and praying to all the gods she’d ever learned about that she’d hear the answer she wanted. 

And Alya said yes.

_ I, I, I persist and resist the temptation to ask you if one thing had been different… would everything be different today? _

Kagami often wondered where her life would’ve gone if Marinette Dupain-Cheng hadn’t existed and captured her then-boyfriend’s heart. She wondered if maybe Adrien would be with her at the altar instead of Alya. She wondered if their flower arrangements would’ve had roses instead of lilies, if the tablecloths would have been a traditional white rather than the sunset orange Alya picked out. She wondered if she would’ve never been able to see Alya look absolutely breathtaking in a wedding dress. 

In this moment, as she stared at the love of her life smiling nervously at her, she was unendingly grateful to Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

The officiator asked her if she took Alya Cesaire as her lawfully wedded wife. 

And Kagami said yes.


End file.
